


Get ya salad tossed| Johnny Gat x F!Boss(reader)

by gentlefem



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Prostate Massage, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlefem/pseuds/gentlefem
Summary: Femdom relationship between Female reader/boss and Johnny Gat
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Get ya salad tossed| Johnny Gat x F!Boss(reader)

It had been about a week since you had got Johnny out of his mindfuck of a simulation. Damn Zinyak was a sadistic fuck for putting Johnny through that hell, forced to see Aisha killed over and over again. Even you would have blown your brains out if you had witnessed that continuously. Still he was out now and it was great to have your best friend back. it's true you had really missed that manly man, Johnny handled himself well and he was a breath of fresh air from being around the others.

Although, you couldn't help but notice that unless you and him were doing missions or teasing Asha about not being the teams badass anymore, you and him weren't really talking. He had been avoiding you. Now you knew damn well you hadn't done anything wrong, after all, the three years he's been away what could you have done wrong? But he was avoiding you and it was plain as red hued Zin daylight to see. 'Maybe he's just readjusting, after all he's been gone for so long...yeah just readjusting." You thought to yourself, Johnny was your guy, your bro, if you did something wrong he would definitely tell you. You shrugged the feelings of concern off as you walked to Kinzie looking for some more missions, nonchalantly running your hand through your H/C hair.

\-----Johnny's POV-----

"I bet she knows I'm avoiding her, she knows, she defiantly knows." I sighed as I paced my room. "Damnit, why are emotions so difficult?" I said as I punched the wall. For the longest time, I had been crushing pretty hard on Y/N even when I was with Aisha I thought about Y/N. Now that isn't to say I didn't love Aisha I did a lot and her death devastated me...so much more than anyone could imagine. But still I wanted Y/N and even when I was stuck in that simulation all I thought about was how much I missed my Boss, my Y/N and how I wasn't with her. Aisha just didn't fill my needs the way I needed them to be filled, the way only someone as strong as Y/N could. "Only Y/N with her soft H/C locs, plush lips and that cocky smile of hers and her muscles, damn was her strength endearing." I thought to myself as I felt myself getting hard. "Only she could make me feel so much." I slowly pulled my pants down needing to relieve myself of these urges fast. It's easy to always be the strong and protective one, but sometimes I wanted to be controlled, everyone expects me to be a badass all the time, especially Y/N. She admired me so much and I know if she found out how I truly felt, that admiration would cease.

At this point I was working up steady rhythm stroking myself, but I was neglecting something else, something many men don't even realise they have. I slowly moved my fingers in the direction of my arsehole, stopping at my taint to give it a light jab, pressing down on my prostate. A low groan escaped my lips. I immediately removed my hands, realising I had to be quiet, I can't let the others hear me, least of all Y/N. I continued my movements, stopping my fingers right at my entrance. it had been a while since I did this, I had to take it slow. "One finger at a time Johnny." I thought to myself as images of Y/N popped into my head. I slowly pushed my middle finger inside me, stopping and allowing myself to get used to the intrusion. The sensation felt weird and foreign, like the first time I had ever touched myself in this way. But those feelings so dissipated once I began the movements of my finger, slowly pushing in and out. Images of Y/N flooded my mind, imaging her performing these actions on me, I couldn't help but get aroused as I imagined her poking and jabbing at my prostate with her beautiful fingers. Another moan escaped my lips as I hit that sweet spot followed by a low call for Y/N. "Deeper Y/N, just like that." "Fuck! Y/N!" I gasped, I was all but fucking myself now, adding another finger, desperately trying to reach for my prostate once more, while pre-cum leaked profusely onto my hand. But it wasn't enough I needed the real deal. I seriously needed Y/N. I had been thinking about her, touching myself to her for far too long. The urges were becoming unbearable.

\-----Your POV-----

You were tired as all heck, Kinzie really made you work today. All you wanted to do was sleep. Returning from the simulation, you gave a slight nod to Pierce has you made your way to your room. You walked past Johnny's room, considering checking up on him, but ultimately deciding space was what he needed. That was until you could have sworn you heard your name coming from his room.

"Nghh... Y/N"

"The fuck was that?' You asked yourself, as a pit of worry began to form in your throat. "Johnny better be okay, can't lose him again." You slowly made your way to his room, deciding stealth would be the best MO, if he was in any sort of trouble.

"Y-yes, Y/N, just like that... please deeper."

"What's going on in there?" You stopped directly in front of the wall just next to Johnny's door, not wanting the automatic door to open. You then pressed your ear to the walls. a series of what could only be moans and groans escaped into your ear. The low tone of said moans and groans only told you that they belonged to one person, Johnny. Was he working out and imagining that he was punching you? Well not exactly the friendly gesture you would want, but it's Johnny so you wouldn't put it past him. "But what did he mean by deeper?" You pondered to yourself. Well if you ever wanted your answers you had to go in.

You stood directly in front of the door and it opened. The sight you saw shocked you.

There he was Johnny motherfucking Gat, the universe's trigger-happy badass, panting, with two fingers deep in his asshole while he was calling out your name. Johnny's eyes were covered with the arm that didn't own the fingers that were knuckles-deep in his ass and he was clearly too preoccupied to notice that you had walked into his room and were just standing there.

Never would you have imagined that Johnny of all people would be into such a thing, Matt definitely, hell even Pierce would seem more plausible. But not Johnny Gat. Still it wasn't a bad sight to see, the chiselled bronze god desperately trying to finger-fuck himself was a turn on, and the pleas for you to come a fuck him was definitely getting you aroused. "Well who am I to deny his requests?" You thought to yourself as a devilish smirk appeared across your face.


End file.
